MVRK
by Drake Kalkoken
Summary: Follow the Maverick guild as they go to get an old member back.


Drake: male, cocky, medium length black hair tied in a ponytail with a full beard, 6'4", built body type.

Kisku: 5'10", male, confident, long black hair with a line of dark red

Chapter 1

A small bump in the road

On a carriage traveling through the woods

"Kisku, where are we going?" Drake asked while looking at his friend dressed in black and red robes.

"I want to show you the new hideout" he said with an anxious smile

"And where are the others?"

"Why they're at home waiting for you," he said while laying down. As the sun began to rise the cart made a sudden stop,

"What's going on-" Drake said before he heard a man yell

"Step out with your hands up or we will shoot!" Drake grinned and asked

"Should I handle this?" Kisku nodded as Drake slowly stepped out his hands above his head

"Take a knee soldier" Drake followed his instructions without hesitation as he scanned the five men with their loaded muskets, short swords and axes on each of their hips, seemingly self made and invincible.he smiled "What's going on?!Doest thou not know with whom thou are speaking?" he asked attempting to seem like a noble. "Put his face in the dirt!" the man yelled as a henchmen kicked him down, "Now loot the cart boys" he cackled

"This is too easy boss" they said walking into the cart

"Oh please my lord is in there sleeping please let him be" Drake plead as three men went inside Drake stood up with a grin on his face

"I said stay down!" he said pointing his musket at Drake

"I will shoot you!" he said confidence in his words

"You seems to be the leader"

"That i am" he said as a smile came across his face as he shot; the musket ball hitting Drakes armor *Ping* Drake made his way towards him slowly as the other man shot *Ping* he walked up face to face with the leader leaning into his ear as the cart burst into flames

"Wha- what's going on?!" he said stumbling back as three shots fired from the cart

"you're going to lead me to your home "

"No way i'll be killed if i do-"

"you're going to die if you don't"

and shot fired *ping* hitting Drake's arm he looked at the last bandit and rushed him grabbing him by the neck

"No! Let him be i'll do as you ask!" Drake said looking at him as he snapped his neck

"You're going to either way" Kisku stepped out of the cart

"that was fun"

he said cracking his neck

"Follow me.." the leader said with his head down as he began to walk.

After a short walk they came to a wooden gate about 100 feet away

"Thanks"

whispered Drake before covering his mouth stabbing him with a small dagger letting him bleed out

"Oh Drake you always seem to kill those who would spread our name"

"I can't help it" Drake sighed as he began to make his way closer to the gate.

Kisku followed

"What's the plan?" he asked

"take what we want, leave what we don't, and never let them forget our name"

kisku laughed as they reached the door.

Drake simply kicked in the gate and everyone froze, he laid down a bag and said

"You have till noon to get all of your loot into this bag"

everyone began to laugh as a big man and a equally sized woman walked over

"And who might you be?"

Drake walked over and leaned his head over showing his neck to the man

"Drake Kalkoken leader of Maverick and son the Black Dragon"

The man laughed

"I'm Brock" he said pulling out a war hammer "I lead these people and I can not let you walk away knowing of our location" he swung the hammer hard, but Drake caught it and gave the man a look,

"I was going to let you live but i've reconsidered" Drake said headbutting the man breaking his jaw the woman swept Drake off his feet as he landed on his back the woman pulled out a dagger holding it to his neck

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" Kisku said relaxed

"Do that and he will kill everyone in minutes".

The woman looked at Kisku as she dragged the blade across his neck he head fell back as black blood began to pour out of his wound A smile came across her face

"So you really are the son of a god"

she said licking the blood before getting up stumbling back

"The legions are true!" she screamed

.The people ran to their homes Kisku sighed as fire formed in his hands. Drake stood up his eyes blacked out as his armor turned black and silver

"I got this kisku stand down" he backed up watching what was about to unfold.

The helmet of a dragon's skull came over Drake's face and the veins of the woman turned black as power overcame her mind. She rushed Drake going for a kick to the head but Drake ducked grabbing her leg slamming her on the ground

"The power is nice isn't it?" she flipped back to her feet

"It clouds your mind, grants you power but you only have a sip, i have a body full" he said grabbing her head his hand covering her face

"Say hi to my dad for me" he said crushing her skull causing blood to fly everywhere

"alright Drake that's enough we have places to be"

. Drake looked at him and slowly made his way to him as Kisku began to cover Drake in flame Drake didn't make it much farther before falling the armor disappearing as he fainted.

Chapter 2

Look who's up

Leben: female, 5'6, Long golden blonde hair tied in a bun, big bust

Cheshire: female 5'9", medium length black hair with streaks of purple, small bust

Drake woke up in a bed in an empty room he covered his face as a woman came up from the covers on his chest

"Well look who's awake"

she said with a smile on her face her hair shines golden blond in the candlelight

"Leben?" Drake said his voice quiet

"Of Course i'm always here for my big baby" she said softly

Drake sighed

"Did it happen again?"

"Yea Luckily the cut wasn't too bad Kisku said he burned it shut pretty quickly" she said gently rubbing her finger across his neck. Drake stayed quiet

"You know i love your true form" she said gently biting the side of his neck

"Not now lebe " Drake said quietly with a small moan

"Why not, it gets me so hot" she said biting harder

"I'm still recovering.." he leaned his head back and she stopped

"Maybe next time" she said getting up putting her clothes on exiting the room. Drake sighed as he got up putting on some more comfortable clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror seeing a small scar on his neck. He opened the door to his room and looked around seeing a well lit hallway with many rooms, he walked down into the main room to see someone cooking

"Ah lady cheshire i see your cooking another amazing meal" she smiled turning around wearing a purple apron with bright pink hearts on it; her cat ears pointing straight up

"Ah i see someone's finally awake" she giggled and went back to cooking as Drake looked at the food

"Wheres Kisku?"

"He's in the meeting room he wanted you to see him as soon as you woke up"

"Where would the meeting room be?" leben came into the kitchen

"I'll show you to it Drake" she giggled dragging him by his arm leading him down another hall and opened a door into a dark room. Drake walked inside as leben stepped in behind him shutting the door *click* the lock sounded as leben wrapped her arms around him

"You've been gone for so long drake…. I've been lonely" she said quietly

"Leben i need to see Kisku, it's getting late"

"You can do it tomorrow. Spend tonight with me" she said slowly moving her hands up his shirt"

"Leben.."

"Drake.." she kissed his neck

"I've been waiting for you"

"I'll make a deal with you Leben" Drake sighed

"I'm listening" she grinded

"I'll spend tomorrow with you if you let me leave" she sighed smiling

"I accept, but i want something before you leave"

"What's that-" Drake was cut off as she quickly kissed him unlocking the door and pushed him out

"I better wake up next to you" she giggled as Drake walked away a small smile on his face he went back to the kitchen

"Let me guess, she took you to her room" Cheshire said with a sigh

" Go up stairs it's the last door in the north hallway"

Chapter 3

Old blood

Delta: 5'4", long spiky black hair with a thick strip of white in the middle, strong body type

Drake walked into the large room and was quickly greeted by a small man standing around 5'4"

"Drake! It's been a while"

"Delta! It has hasn't it?" Drake said with a smile as they shook hands hugging.

"How was your little battle?" Delta said with a smirk.

"No sweat, as always we won." Drake said with a laugh. Kisku cleared his throat

"Alright now we can get to business." Drake took a seat as did Delta

"What's going on?" Drake asked

"Well as you may know we need more muscle, the kingsmen are closing in on us and we need to take back our land."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Drake… we need Glacies."

"No." Drake said standing up

"Hear me out Drake" Drake look at him still standing

"I know you too don't get along but you're the only who can get him on our side"

Did you forget last time?"

"How could i!"

"Drake, i know you two don't get along but we need him or were done with." added Delta,

"Let's discuss this tomorrow i'm tired" Drake walked out of the room. Kisku sighed putting his head in his hands, Delta stood up and sighed

"Listen, we'll convince him tomorrow, now get some rest." Delta said leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Chapter 4

Favors for Friends

"Drake?….Drake? Drake!" Drake's eyes shot open as he sat up knocking over a bottle he rubbed his eyes

"Lady Cheshire?" Drake said mumbling

"It smells like you two had fun last night" she said with a sigh

"What-"

"Oh we did Aeon" Leben said with a giggle putting her hand on Drake's chest, Drake shook his head

"Where am i?"

"Well you didn't come to my room last night so i came to yours" Leben said smiling. Drake got out of the bed and put his shirt on and stumbled past Cheshire. He made his way to the kitchen

"Drake we have a lot to do today- but i can wait till you sober up, the hot springs out back it should help" Kisku said with slight laughter pointing to the back door

"I should be *burp* good in a hour" Drake said making his way to the hot spring

"Take your time, i need you at your best" Drake made his way to a shed by the hot spring taking off his clothes off wrapping a towel around his waist

"Doctor we need to talk" Kisku said standing in the doorway to Drakes room

"Give me just a minute, and please call me Leben" she said sitting up holding the blanket around herself

"You too had fun i see" Kisku said scanning the room seeing many empty bottles

"You know Drake, he likes to pass out before i can do anything" she said with a pout

"Well hurry and get dressed we have a busy day Doc" kisku said shutting the door as he walked out he leaned on the with a sigh

"Kisku?"

"Ah lady Cheshire"

"Have you seen Drake?" she asked looking down the hall

"He's bathing, do you need him?"

"Walk with me sir" she said as she began walking, kisku followed

"Let us be honest with each other sir"

"Of course"

"You like Doctor Leben"

"What? uh- " Kisku lost for words his face began to turn red

"Don't worry sir i want to help you"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to help you get her"

"Why?"

"Because i don't want her to come between you and Drake." she said her face turning a little red

"Wait- do you like Drake-" She quickly covered his mouth her face turning brighter. Kisku began to laugh

"You help me i'll help you" kisku said holding out his hand Cheshire shook and smiled

"So what's the plan?"

"You have to keep the doctor away from him" kisku said turning around

"Now Lady Cheshire we have a busy day so get ready"

"Yes sir" she said going to her room. Kisku walked into the kitchen seeing Leben about to go outside

"Ah doctor please have a seat" Kisku said having a seat at the dinner table

"How can i help you sir?"

"We need checkups on everyone, we've been traveling a lot and.. Drakes been getting worse" Kisku said looking down at his hands. She walked over putter her hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry sir i'll make sure everything's ok"

"Thank you Doc please go prep your office" She nodded going to her lab

Drake walked in with a towel around his neck

"Ah kisku what's the plan today?"

"I need you to go to town with lady Cheshire" Drake sighed

"Anything else?"

"No" Kisku said with a smile

"I knew putting you in charge of organization was a mistake" Drake said laughing

"Go get ready she needs protection and your the best for that task" Drake nodded going to his room

*Knock Knock*

"Come in" Delta said

"Any word on Glacies?" Kisku said walking in closing the door behind him

"He should be at the Salty Mule tonight" Delta said putting a small stack of papers in his desk

"Perfect, can i ask a favor of you?" Kisku said sitting on the edge of the bed

"Depends" Delta said turning around in his chair

"I need you to be at the Tavern tonight, just in case. But you need to hide from Drake"

"I guess i can do that, but only if i can sleep till then"

"You can sleep after you get checked up by the doctor"

"Fair enough" Delta said laughing reaching under his desk pulling out a drink

"Thirsty Kisku?" He said with a smile on his face

"Maybe just a few" Kisku said with a smile on his face

Chapter 5

A day in the town

"You ready Drake?" Cheshire said as she walked out in a purple skirt with a white hat

"As ready as i could be" He said with a smile opening the door, his bright silver plated armor shining in the sun. Cheshire stepped out; Drake followed

"Why are you so dressed up lady Cheshire?"

"I like to look nice when i go into the city" She said as they began to walk the sun bright in the sky. After two hours of walking they reached the city and began walking towards the market

"Drake take my hand" Drake did as she said

"Why?" he asked looking around

"So we don't get separated" She giggled looking at him, as they walked many people looked at them.

They reach the market walking up to a small market with bread

"It seems they price of bread goes up every time i come to town" she sighed, Drake look at the man he was shorter than most Drake towered over him

"i'll give you three silver per loaf" the man sighed and called over bigger men still shorter than Drake but much taller than the man, they were dressed in studded leather

"Sir the price is set 7 silver no less" Drake glared at them

"It's alright Drake i don't mind paying" The other tapped the owner on the shoulder pointing at Drake's neck the owner's eyes widened

"I can do 5 silver" he said with a kind smile

"Sir you don't have to discount them i could take him"

"Oh could you now?" Drake said with a grin laughing

"I'll make you a deal" Drake said looking at him

"I'm listening" he said narrowing his eyes

"Let's spar, if i win we get one pound for free"

"And if i win?"

"I'll pay for 5 pounds full price" Drake said sticking out his hand

"Deal" the man quickly shook Drake's hand and they took 10 paces from each other

"Whenever you're ready" Drake said watching him, he wasted no time running at Drake for a tackle; once he hit him he pushed Drake back a foot or two Drake grinned looking down at him, the owner started bagging bread. Drake pushed him back, as he stumbled back Drake swung stepping into his punch causing the man to fall onto the ground, Drake stood over the man ready to kill as Cheshire took him arm

"I think it's safe to say you win Drake.." she said pulling him away, she took the bag from the man as pulled Drake away from the scene

"That was fun" Drake said with a laugh

"Let's not draw attention to ourselves" she said with a sigh

They shopped for several hours as the sun went down Cheshire looked at Drake

"Well you've been good boy so i think we should stop for drinks" she smile pointing at a small tavern

"The salty mule, why there?" Drake said laughing

"It's the closest one" she giggled pulling him inside

Chapter 6

Dragon's fate

Glacies: 6'2", strong body type, spiky light blue hair, wearing light leather armor

The tavern was packed a small band playing on a stage in the corner of the room, Lady Cheshire led Drake to the bar and they took a seat, Cheshire ordered two drinks

"I'm sorry you had to go with me today" Cheshire said looking into her drink with a weak smile, Drake smiled taking a drink putting his arm around her

"Don't worry, it was nice" he said before quickly finishing his drink, waving his hand up to order another. Cheshire looked up at him her face a little red, she laughed

"That was quick" she said pointing at the empty glass comparing it to hers

"It's a skill i'm proud of" he laughed as his second drink came

"I'll be right back" Cheshire said getting up, Drake didn't respond as he took a drink; he stood up his drink in hand, he scanned the room seeing a man standing in the corner sipping on his drink he sighed and walked over standing in front of him

"Glacies" Drake said looking him in the eyes

"Drake? What are you doing here?"

"You know me" Drake laughed holding up his drink

"What do you need Drake?" Glacies said narrowing his eyes

"I'll be upfront with you, we need you back" he said

"Drake you know i can't do that"

"And why not?"

"You know why" he said gritting his teeth leaning into Drake's face

"Is that Glacies?!" Cheshire said running in between the two

"Lady Cheshire you're in town? What's the occasion?" he said looking away from Drake

"Just shopping, what are you doing here?" she said her voice sounding suspicious Drake ignored them walking behind the bar grabbing the two closest bottles and walking out of the building, Delta ran up to Glacies and Cheshire

"Lady cheshire can i talk to you for a minute?" he said anger in his words

"Delta what are you doing here?" she said laughing

"My job" he said grabbing her pulling her out by her arm Glacies followed them

"I don't know who you are, but i will not let you touch Cheshire like that" Glacies said standing between the two

"I need to talk to her" Delta said looking up at him

"How about you talk to me first, around back" he said as it slowly began to snow

"Glacies it's not a big deal-" she was quickly cut off

"How about you talk to someone your own size" Drake said coming behind Delta his arms crossed

"Let's go Drake" Glacies said gritting his teeth as the snowfall got heavier. As he walked behind the tavern Cheshire trying to get them to stop.

They stood at opposite ends facing each other

"You sure you to do this? You remember what happened last time" Drake said

"That was my father, this is different" Glacies said as is leather armor was quickly covered in a heavy icy bright blue plated armor

"So we're doing this?" Drake sighed pulling out a small dagger

"Drake don't do this" Cheshire yelled from the end of the alleyway, Dake ignoring her lifted his breastplate putting the dagger to his skin pressing down dragging the blade across leaving a trail of black blood as Delta quickly pulled Lady cheshire away. Glacies wasted no time forming a small spear of ice shooting it at Drake; the spear hit Drakes normal armor going through it with ease causing more blood to spill as his silver armor was engulfed in black with a gold outline a large rough style dragon helmet covered Drake's head as he stood looking at Glacies his back slightly slumped as we walked towards Glacies, Glacies shot spear after spear just to see them breaking against Drake's heavy armor; after Drake was close enough to Glacies he grin raising both of his hands in the air causing a huge fast spear of ice to shoot up behind Drake quickly impaling him causing his body to go limp

"No!" shouted lady Cheshire pushing past Delta forcing him to the wall as Drake fell to the ground "Drake calm down relax you're gonna be ok." she said kneeling next to him Drake looked up at her his eyes absent of life, a hellish grin across his face as he jumped up looking at Glacies "Aeon leave, you don't need to see this." Drake said in a stern voice

"I won't just let you go crazy here, you're too unpredictable"

"Fine stay, enjoy the show" Drake said as black thorny armor covered his body, Glacies backed up hitting a wall Drake waiting no more time rushing his target forcing him into the wall. Blood spitting out of his mouth. Delta rushed in behind Drake taking a small glass bottle shattering it below Drake engulfing him in flames his head quickly jerked towards Delta his eyes lifeless as he walked out of the flames

"I see what you're doing" he chuckled and in a flash kicked him sending him through the closet wall as Drake felt himself being pulled back into the fire by a cold hand

"If i'm dying i'm taking you with me" Glacies spat out. Drake flipped him over his back out of the fire before falling to the ground

Chapter 7

Reunited


End file.
